Magnus and Alec: Always
by XoXoBrielCipriano
Summary: Alec is feeling troubled with his relationship with Magnus. Lemon... You've been warned. One Shot


The Mortal Instruments Fan Fiction

Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood

"Holding On and Letting Go"

Summary: When you love somebody so much, and that somebody love you the way you love them, all you ever want is to be able to love each other without boundaries. Lemon. you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot.

Alec POV

I can't count how many times I have toss and turn just tonight. My bed feels hot and uncomfortable despite of the cold wind coming from my window. I can't sleep tonight. My mind won't stop working. I am just afraid. I'm afraid of myself right now. I'm afraid of my future. I need him by my side now.

Magnus

The only person that could make me feel better.

_Tap, tap, tap_

I heard sounds of tapping window. I turn to my window and there he is. My wish is heard and fulfilled. But, why is he right here, right now, in the middle of the night?

"Come in." I said and I can see his smile despite the darkness that was slightly lit by a splash of white and pale moonlight of Idris.

"What's with the look?" He asked me.

"I was just thinking" I said sitting up and Magnus sit next to me on my bed.

"About?"

"Us," I said looking straight to his cat-like eyes

"What is it about us? Oh no... Did I screw up on something?"

"No, it's not about you screwing up or something, it's just that, I can't live like this anymore"

"You mean, this relationship? You want to-" I could hear his voice breaking

"NO! Magnus, I love you okay, it's just that I am tired of hiding."

"Hiding our relationship?"

"Yes, I don't want to sneak out or lie or having you climb up my window like Romeo, I want to be open about us. I'm just tired of lying and pretending like nothing happened"

"Then tell your family,"

"It's not that easy Magnus. My parents will kick me out if they know that I am with you,"

Magnus drew in a breath as if he had been holding breath and he look away from me for a while like he is thinking on something.

"I won't let you go through that alone. Let _us _talk to your parents," Magnus suggested.

"But what if they still won't accept us?" I argued

"You have me Alec," he says looking at me in the eye again. And I found myself speechless.

I could feel tears at the corner of my eyes and I don't know why. Magnus leaned in toward me and kiss me so very softly on my lips that I could almost feel nothing.

I pull him in toward me and kiss him hard on his lips. My mouth explored his as if I never did before. I feel his body pressuring on mine lightly as he pushed me down so that he is now on top of me.

He bit softly on my lips before tracing his lips to my cheek, lower to my jawline and down to my neck. He bit me there and sucked my skin causing me to moan out his name.

My hands travelled to his hips. I reached for his shirt's hem and pull it off him. He did not bother to take off mine since I sleep shirtless.

I feel his lips I my collarbone and on my chest. My breathing is getting ragged from the excitement. I could feel my erection pressing on his erection. Magnus sit up for a while to take off his jeans as I take off my boxer.

Now both of us are naked on my bed. I feel his hands wrap around my erection and I groan out on pleasure.

"Argghhh… Magnus… Ahhh yeah…"

"Alec, I want you so bad..." He said through his clenched teeth.

I roll over so I'm on top and I turn him around. I rub my erection over his butt cheek just to tease him.

"Alec! Damn you just fuck me already!" He groaned in frustration.

Then I slowly enter him so I won't hurt him that bad. I can hear myself moaning out his name. Magnus breath is erotically excited. He moaned my name back as I moaned his. The way he say my name is so sexy.

"Alec… ahh baby, baby… ah faster!"

"Are you sure Magnus?"

"YEAH! NOW!"

Then I started to thrust into him faster. I thrust in and out of him like there is no tomorrow. He is so tight and I love the pressure of his muscle on me.

"Ma-Magnus I'm cum"

"Ah…yeah..baby. Cum inside me Alec! Please cum inside me ahhh yeah…"

And I feel my release into him and I pull out as soon as I'm done and turn around so Magnus could take his turn on me. I tell you this, Magnus is rough and sexy, no mercy. When he go, he goes hard!

Magnus enter me straight-away causing a tiniest amount of pain in me which immediately replaced with pleasure. I groan out his name again as he started to push harder inside me.

My bed rocked and my state of conscious is crumbling. I never felt this way before. Each time we do this it is like a brand new experience as if we never do it before. I still remember our first time in Paris. We were fucking on top of the Eiffel Tower!

His length inside me feels like a shot of ecstasy.

"Aghhhhh… Magnus… aghhhhh faster!"

"Yeah Alec, I'm cumming!" He announced as I feel his seed warm inside me. He pull out of me and fall to my side. He kiss me slowly and I kiss him back.

"_Aku cinta kamu Alec,"_

"_Aku cinta kamu juga Magnus."_

Then I get up and pull him along with me.

"What are you doing?"

"Let's take a shower" I said with a smile and I see him smiling too.

I turn on the shower and both of us stand under streams of hot waters soothing our muscles. He took my shower gel, squirt some on his hands and lather it all over me. The gesture is sweet and random. I do the same to him too and we shampoo each other. Nothing dirty in the shower just two of us, creating moments.s

We dry ourselves and put our clothes back on.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I'm too lazy to went back to Manhattan,"

"You need to know that you are always welcomed in my room okay?" I stated and he smiles.

That night, we decided that we will tell my family about us tomorrow.

But now, I leave that shit behind me and let Magnus's warmth that are wrapped around me lull me to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX THE END XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


End file.
